produccion_andaluzfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Girls Team adventures Series
Join Kiara, Nala, Perdita, Tigress, Romy, Lady, Duchess, Slappy Squirrel, Minerva Mink, Rita and the Ponis as they travel outside disney and others, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. All of the "The Girls Team's Adventures" movies will be released soon on YouTube, Dailymotion or ZippCast, so there might be stories about them until they are released on YouTube.thumb|400px|The Girls Team Adventures Season 1 'List of The Girls Team adventures' 'Youtube' *The Prince and the Pauper *The King and I *Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom *Sleeping Beauty *The Girls Team go to Journey Through Music *Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World) *Disneyland Fun *Peter and the Wolf *The Brave Little Toaster *The Girls in Villainsland *The Girls Team and The Seven Dogs *Pippi Longstocking *World of Color 'Dailymotion' *Snow White and the seven drawfs *Oz the Great and Poweful *The Nightmare Before of Chritsmasthumb|400px|The Girls Team adventures Season 2 *The Santa Clause *Hercules *Jumanji *The Black Cauldron *Pocahontas *Bambi (Full Story) *The Little Mermaid *Tangled *Robin Hood *The Wizard of Waverly Place The Movie *Anastasia *The King and I *The Iron Giant Miembros *Kiara y Nala *Perdita *Duquesa *Reina *Romy *Tigresa *Sawyer *Rita (Animaniacs) *Slappy la Ardilla *Minerva Mink *Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack *Angela *Las buscadoras de marcas de belleza (AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Bads Seed) *Tiana (en rana) *Rebecca Cunningham *Vixey *Las Princesas Disney (Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Aurora, Ariel, Bella, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna y Elsa) *Princesa Elena *Anastasia *Megara *Alicia *Rapunzel *Melody *Selena Gomez *EVA *Las Supernenas *Mimi Tachikawa *Vanellope von Schweetz *Mimi Tasogare *Reena Invers *Miley Cyrus *Vanessa Hudgens *Ashley Tisdale *Odette *Faline *Princesa Cadence *Princesa Luna *Princesa Celestia *Cheerilee *Spitfire *Do la Atrevida *Marahute *Cigueña *Kairel, Panthy y Bruma *Rita y Georgette *Dixie *Sasha La Fleur *Jenna *Aleu *Brandy Harrington *Misty, Aura y Maya *Zoe Trent, Peppar Clark y Penny Ling *Perla *Kate *Lola Bunny *Señora Brisby *Miss Bianca *Felicia *Pipi Calzalargas *Anne Hathaway *Florrie *Gia *Miss Bunny *Zendaya y Bella Thorne *Sargento Calhoun *Isabella *Mavis *Minnie Mouse y Daisy *Sally Carrera y Holley Shiftwell *Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Coco, Noel, Karen, Seira y Sara *Brisa *Dorami *Mew *Sawyer *Marie *Vitani *Theodora *Giselle *Mary Poppins *Esmeralda *Emily la cadaver *Tanya Ratonovich *Pulgarcita *Marge y Lisa Simpson *Jessie *Fiona *Princesa Atta *Jessica Rabbit Ayudantes *Bambi *Trueno y Bloom *Willie la ballena *Meeko *Tod y Toby *Patch *Dumbo Villanos Principales *Dr. Pablo Motosthumb|400px|Dr. Pablo Motos y sus Villanos *Madam Zelda *Selena Gomez *Alex malo *Rey Candy *Trueno y Bloom *NegaPato *Pete *Discordia *Reina Chrysalis *Rey Sombra *Nightmare Moon *Trixie *Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon *Sunset Shimmer *Bitelchus *Thrax *Roscoe y Desotto Temporada 1 (Actualmente disponible) Youtube: *The Girls Team Meets The Prince and The Pauper *The Girls Team Meets The King and I *The Girls Team in Fantasmic! Dailymotion: *The Girls Team Meets Snow White and the Seven Drawfs Temporada 1 (Proximamente) *The Girls Team Meets The Brave Little Toaster *The Girls Team Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Girls Team Meets Dumbo *The Girls Team Meets Bambi (Full Story) *The Girls Team adventures of Asterix conquers America *The Girls Team adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Girls Team adventures of The Emperedor's New Groove *The Girls Team go to Journey Through Music *The Girls Team Meets Beauty and the Beast *The Girls Team adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *The Girls Team Meets Aladdin *The Girls Team adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk *The Girls Team Meets Oz the Great and Powerfull *The Girls Team adventures of The Little Mermaid *The Girls Team Meets Cinderella *The Girls Team adventures of Sleeping Beauty *The Girls Team Gets Tangled *The Girls Team Meets The Swan Princess *The Girls Team Gets Frozen *The Girls Team Goes to Enchanted *The Girls Team Meets Oliver and Company *The Girls Team Meets Mulan *The Girls Team Meets Pinocchio *The Girls Team adventures of Stardust Temporada 2 *The Girls Team Meets Mary Poppins * The Girls Team adventures of Asterix and The Vikings *The Girls Team Meets Pocahontas *The Girls Team adventures of Brother Bear *The Girls Team adventures of The Little Mermaid II *The Girls Team Finds to The Black Cauldron *The Girls Team adventures of Monsters University *The Girls Team adventures of Jumanji *The Girls Team adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *The Girls Team adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph *The Girls Team adventures of The Rescuers *The Girls Team adventures of Toy Story *The Girls Team adventures of Toy Story 2 *The Girls Team and The Return of Jafar *The Girls Team adventures of A Goofy Movie *The Girls Team adventures of Chicken Run *The Girls Team adventures of The Rescuers Down Under *The Girls Team adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *The Girls Team adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Girls Team adventures of The Wizard of Oz *The Girls Team adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Movie *The Girls Team adventures of Fantasia *The Girls Team sings Mamma Mia Temporada 3 *The Girls Team adventures of An Extremaly Goofy Movie *The Girls Team Meets Mulan II *The Girls Team adventures with Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland *The Girls Team Meets The Lone Ranger *The Girls Team adventures of Toy Story 3 *The Girls Team adventures of Fun and Fancy Free *The Girls Team Meets Anastasia *The Girs Team Goes Brave *The Girls Team adventures of Asterix and Obelix on Olympic Games *The Girls Team Meets Thumbelina *The Girls Team adventures of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Especiales *The Girls Team in Fantasmic! * The Girls Team's World of Color * The Girls Team adventures of Disney's Villains Revenge *The Girls Team in Mickey's PhilharMagic *The Girls Team in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea) *The Girls Team adventures of Disney Dreams (Disneyland Paris Show) Categoría:Team Girls